The invention relates to a method and device for determining the position of a vehicle to be localized within a predetermined driving range in a mapped environment.
Motor vehicles have driver assist systems, which can actively intervene in driving situations. Such systems are for example lane warning systems which not only warn the driver when he drives over a white street marking but also perform a steering intervention to prevent a further driving over the marking. There are also driver assist systems, which additionally ensure the comfort of the driver, such as parking systems which are capable of parking the vehicle in a parking space without contribution of the driver. Such a parking system automatically parks a vehicle by way of steering intervention mostly together with automated speed control.
However, in order for a vehicle to take over driving from the driver completely, or in a manner adjusted to a particular situation, and to thus be able to act in a piloted manner, i.e., autonomously, the vehicle has to be able to very accurately analyze its own position within its (immediate or extended) environment and to perform a corresponding action planning.
Generally driver assist systems are known from the state-of-the-art in which distances between for example a vehicle and a beacon is determined so that a vehicle is for example capable to drive in a piloted manner in a parking garage, wherein the sensors are installed on the vehicle.
The German patent No DE 3248544 C2 discloses a system for transmission of items of information between positionally fixed beacons and a vehicle. The items of information are transmitted by means of infrared radiation by at least two transmitter receiver combinations arranged on the vehicle and oriented in different directions. The receivers arranged on the vehicle each have an interfering signal indicator, which blocks the receiver whose interfering signal is above a predetermined threshold. The at least two differently oriented transmitters/receivers allow an interference-free transmission also in the case of disadvantageous sun exposure, which may interfere with the reception of infrared signals.
From the German patent No DE 4026649 C1 a data transmission system with laser in the form of an infrared localization system is known. In this system a positionally fixed IR-beacon, which has a codification for identification, is recognized by a mobile transmitting/receiving unit which is arranged on the vehicle and emits a predetermined laser radiation, and the received (positional) data are then forwarded to an analysis device for analysis.
From the publication of the German patent application No DE 11 2006 001 864 T5 a system for observing the vehicle environment from a distant perspective is known in order to be able to observe a large area around the vehicle and in this way achieve improved collision warning, collision avoidance and collision reduction or an improved situational awareness of the driver. In this system at least one system consisting of a (video) camera system, a GPS system with map data base, a vehicle-vehicle communication system and a far/near range radar are provided, whereby positional data of objects in the vicinity of the vehicle and within the detection range are provided. The goal of the system is a two-dimensional or three-dimensional representation of the environment of the vehicle in which also obstacles are shown, wherein the driver can choose the angle of vision himself, for example from obliquely above or from obliquely behind the vehicle.
From the laid open patent document of the German Patent application No DE 10 2009 046 671 A1 a method for guiding a motor vehicle by means of a guiding device is known, wherein the environment of the vehicle is detected with an opto-electronic sensor fastened on the vehicle. This sensor scans the road and provides information regarding at least one limiting object, which is located in the road of the vehicle, wherein also a visual representation for the driver is possible via a display. The system also allows determining an optimal driving direction of the vehicle, which can be established through a steering intervention by the system.
From the publication of the international patent application No WO 2008/112148 A1 an AR (augmented reality) based system and method is known, in which an unmanned vehicle can be externally steered by a user, wherein the data required therefore (for example position or status of the vehicle etc.) are provided by a sensor which is fastened on the vehicle. These items of information are converted into a graphic and the graphic is then displayed for the user, wherein in addition a control of the vehicle is enabled via control elements displayed in the graphic.
A disadvantage of the systems described above is that the accuracy of the positional, determination of the vehicle is insufficient to provide an accurate reliable piloted control of the vehicle which is adjusted to the situational environment, i.e., an autonomous driving of the vehicle. This has an effect for example on a piloted parking or piloted navigating in narrow or hard to drive on environment.